TeniPuri goes to SIX FLAGS!
by Arei Maren
Summary: What happens when you take tennis playing Japanese school boys to an American theme park? You get this XDPG: Some violence and language, all mild, nothing major, also a little bit of sexual conduct later on, but nothing too explicit
1. Just Shut Up!

Alright! Another RP fic by Arei, Zuno, Jou, and BlackEyes! This one features the cast of TeniPuri visiting Six Flags! (Well we concentrate on SF Over Texas mainly; it's the one we each are most familiar with) Its very zany, there's bashing, but its not hated bashing, it's just some teasing, all in good fun of course xD

Also there will be 4 originals popping up in the story:

Arei 14 Seigaku Very energetic and likes to joke around... Has a thing for someone ;)

Zuno 13 Fudomine Very hyper and loves Mizuki xD

Jou 20 Stalker guy xD Follows the main group around a lot

Roy (aka Rezukkuen) 32 Elder brother of Jou, also a stalker and super pervert.

Also of course, they aren't acting under normal circumstances as they do in the manga/anime, but we stuck as close as we could personality wise with most characters, but of course we made some changes for the sake of comedy xD (ex. Tezuka is more vocal and makes a few wise ass comments here and there, Oshitari is somewhat less cultured and a few more XD) So no flames for that please.

Well with that said, heres the fic! 0

on bus

Ryuzaki-sensai: I think it's so nice to come to America for a vacation... Even if spending one of these 14 days is just in an amusement park…

Arei: Ryuzaki-sensai! The park we're going to is so awesome! Its one of my favorite places to go ever!

Eiji: !!!!!!!!!!!! This is going to be so cool!!!!!

Momo: I agree with Kikumaru-senpai!

Fuji: I agree as well, I feel this is going to be quite a vacation, what with most of Tokyo's top players all coming to America as well… Quite an interesting thought… What do you think Tezuka?

Tezuka: ….. Quite interesting…

Arei: nudges Tezuka Kuni-chan! It's a vacation! Lighten up, geez!

Tezuka: ……..

Oishi: Um… Arei-chan? Are these rides um… fast?

Arei: nods Uh huh! Very!

Oishi: U

Arei: What's wrong?

Oishi: I'm not that found of-

Eiji: Hoi! I can see the amusement park! Um… What's it called again Ar-chan?

Arei: Six Flags.

Eiji: Ah! Gotcha!

Kaidoh: Good lord…

Momo: Mamushi! You didn't have to come!

Kaidoh: Shut up…

Momo: Make me!

Kaidoh and Momo argue

Inui: …. scribbles something on a note pad

Taka-san: Oh yeah! I can already feel the wind of the roller coasters!

Arei: laughs Your window is open genius…

Taka-san: That I am!

Ryuzaki-sensai: Alright regulars! We're here!

everyone exits bus into parking lot where all of the Fudomine, Hyotei, Yamabuki, St. Rudolph, and Rikkai regulars plus some other students are waiting

Shinji: God. What took you all so long to get here?

Atobe: This is pointless…

Sanada: I agree…

Kirihara: Ah bah with the both of you fuddy-duddies!

Atobe and Sanada: What?!

Tachibanna: Ann?

Ann: Onii-chan?

Tachibanna: ….. Dammit will you lot shut up!

Oshitari and Yuuta: …… --

Akutsu: SHUT UP!!!

Kamio: Make me!!!!

Seigaku regulars: ….. --UUU

Ryoma: Mada mada dane...

Eiji: This is a mess…

Fuji: smiles Here, Taka-san hands Taka-san racket

Taka-san: Ah Fuji?- ….

…..

Taka-san: ALL RIGHT!!!!! SHUT UP BEFORE I SMACK YOU ALL DOWN WITH MY GOLDEN RACKET OF JUSTICE!!!! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!! I'LL GET YOU ALL GOOD!! LET'S GO BABY!! BRING IT ON! BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNINNNNNNNNG!

Everyone: starting wide eyed at Taka-san OO

Ryuzaki-sensai: claps hands Now that's MUCH better…

Students gather around the coaches

Ryuzaki-sensai: All right everyone, do what ever you want. Just stay in the park, don't cause trouble, and meet back around 7 in the picnic area got it?

Everyone: Hai!

everyone runs inside

What do ya think so far? Well not much here, please R&R as you go o We would appreciate the comments.


	2. Loco In Mexico

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's called Loco in Mexico, because the park is divied into 'countries' and currently the characters are in Mexico so to speak xD

Eiji: Hmmm what to do first?

Arei: Yeah! I haven't been here in so long! I don't know where to start now!

Zuno: runs up to Arei Hey! Ar-chan!

Arei: Ah! Zuno-chan!

Eiji: Hello!

Zuno: Hello Kikumaru-kun!

Oishi, Fuji, and Tezuka walk up to them

Fuji: Here you are Ar-chan.

Oishi: What are we riding first?

Arei: Why are you all asking me?

Oishi: Well you know your way around…

Arei: U Yeah but-

Zuno: runs down a path out of sight

Arei: Zuno-chan! -- She's going to get lost…

Zuno: calls from crowd I want to ride this ride over here!

Arei, Fuji, Eiji, and Tezuka run to catch up with her

Arei: The Sombrero?

Zuno: nods Hai!

Oishi: It looks… gentle…

Arei: -- Duh

Oishi: U Gomen!!!

Arei: laughs C'mon then yall drags them all on ride

the hat starts spinning and moving around

Eiji: …. -- This sucks

Arei: What did you expect?

Fuji: I think it's rather nice, looks back behind him What do you think, Tezuka?

Tezuka: …. Sure

Arei: flicks the back of Tezuka's head Stop it!

Tezuka: Ow!

ride ends

Eiji: Thank god!!!

they exit and move on to the next ride, which is the Conquistador (it's a swinging ship thing) where they find Oshitari, Mizuki, and Sengoku waiting in line

Arei: Hey!

Oshitari: looks behind him Oh… Hello... Maren

Arei: --! Don't call me that!

Sengoku: Yo! How's it going?

Fuji: Good. How is it going for all of you?

Mizuki: It was fine… It just got better though stands next to Arei

Arei: -- Move it.

Eiji: Ar-chan! You move it! You're holding up the boarding!

Arei: turns around and looks to see impatient eyes starting at her Ahhh! I'm so sorry!

they all pile in ride

Mizuki: I'll sit by you… Arei-chan… So you won't get –

Arei: quickly flops between Oshitari and Fuji

Zuno: I'll sit next to you, Mizuki-san!

Mizuki: No thanks…

Zuno: ;;

ride begins to move

Oishi: …..

Arei: Oishi… Are you ok?

Oishi: Yeah! Perfect!

Mizuki: Puke and die.

Oishi: O.o eep…

ship swinging reaches maximum

Arei, Zuno, Fuji, Sengoku, and Eiji: throw arms in air Wohoo!

Oshitari and Tezuka: …..

Oishi: trying to keep a straight face

Mizuki: ….

Oishi: …… Ugh…

Mizuki: Don't you DARE!!

Oishi: ……..ugh….. uhhhh………..

makes fake barfing noises

Mizuki: AH SHIT!!! ….. glares You little-!

ride ends

Arei, Eiji, and Sengoku: howling with laughter

Fuji: That was a good one Oishi-kun…

Oshitari: stifles a small laugh

Tezuka: That was crude…

Arei: Shut up Kunimitsu!

Tezuka: ……. --U (why?)

Oshitari: Well, I think I'm going to get something to eat now…

Sengoku: Bathroom for me! OO runs towards restrooms

Arei: What's next?

Eiji: pointing That! That!!

Arei: The bobsled ride?

Eiji: Hai!

Oishi: The line is so long though...

Arei: It's constantly moving though, so the wait is never as long as it seems.

Fuji: Alright let's hit it then, ready Tezuka?

Tezuka: Hai

Arei: Alrighty! : D Leeeeeeeeeeets go!

Arei, Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Zuno and Mizuki stand in line

Zuno: Mizuki-sama! Are you enjoying yourself?

Arei and Eiji: SAMA?!?! OO

Mizuki: ……. --X

Fuji: Alright, we're there.

Arei, Tezuka, Fuji and Zuno get into the first sled, Eiji, Oishi, Mizuki and Zuno get in the 2nd

Tezuka: …… Arei-chan you're smashing me.

Arei: Fuji-san is smushing me!

Fuji: ……. I'm not fat! ;;

Arei: Didn't say you were!

Fuji: It's Eiji that's smushing us all.

Eiji: yelling as they ascend the first climb

Everyone: Hush!

Arei: It's going to get loud enough once we get up there!

Tezuka: How loud?

Arei: To the point where you can hear your ear drums screaming 'Mercy!!'

Tezuka: ….. Joy…

Fuji: Heh…

They reach the top and then begin descending through the tubes, Eiji screaming, and Fuji trying to hold his mouth shut

Arei: EIJI SHUT UP!!!

Tezuka: ;; My poor ears…

Fuji: EIJI!!!

Eiji: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

ride finally ends, everyone is clutching their ears except Eiji until the last 4 get off the ride

Mizuki: Kikumaru-san, it sounded like you were being murdered up there… Oh well, it least it drowned out Oishi-san's sissy screams….

Oishi: HEY!

Fuji: Alright then, let's get going shall we


	3. LOG RIDES! D

LOG RIDES!!! D

everyone is standing out in the middle of the path, Zuno drags Mizuki off to a gift shop against his will leaving the others walking towards the log rides

Arei and Eiji: LOG RIDES!!!!!!!!!!!

Fuji:

Tezuka: --

Arei: o KUNI-CHAN!!! chases Tezuka into Ozarka Splash line

standing in line

Fuji: I wonder what everyone else is doing…

Eiji: Probably riding all the good rides… ;;

Arei: We're gettin there!

Eiji: Yay!

Fuji turns and notices Akutsu, Dan, and Tachibana waiting in line ahead of them

Fuji: Hey! Tachibana-san!

Tachibana: turns around Hey! Fuji!

Akutsu: quickly turns around to reveal he's holding some sort of plush, but then he notices its out and hastily puts it behind his back, his face flushing red

Arei: Awww! What did ya win Jin-chan?! It looks so cute!

Akutsu: --

Dan: Akutsu-senpai is extremely awesome at all the games desu!

Arei: tugs on Tezuka's arm Win something for me Kuni-chan!

Tezuka: Ok…

Arei:

Fuji: So, are you all enjoying yourselves?

Tachibana and Akutsu: Hai.

Dan: Hai!! Very very very much! This is the most fun I've ever had desu!

Arei: I'm glad

Akutsu: Damn… This line is too slow…

Arei: It can be…

Fuji: Ah, here we go, we're up!

Arei: DIBS ON FRONT!!!!!

Eiji: Awwwww man! 

Arei, Fuji, Eiji, and Oishi get in the first boat, and Tezuka joins Akutsu, Dan, and Tachibana

Eiji: Hoi! Hoi!

Arei:

Fuji:

Oishi: Is this very intense?

Arei: Not at all, very gentle, but still an enjoyable ride.

Oishi: Good.

Eiji: No! Not good! It sucks! XP

Fuji: Now Eiji…

Eiji: XP

Fuji: sighs

Oishi: I like this, very peaceful yet still good fun, perfect ride for me

Arei: Glad

Fuji: Yes, it's good you can enjoy yourself Oishi-kun.

Eiji: What about me ;;??

Arei: I told you already! The next thing is that! points to the extremely extremely tall rollercoaster, the Titan

Eiji: OO wide eyed OMFG WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fuji: Oo Whoa… That looks intense…

Arei: It is!

Eiji: WOW!! : D :D

Oishi: 0o0!!!!! gulp

Arei: You don't have to ride Oishi, you can always wait

Oishi: I probably will!

Arei: Ah! Here comes the big hill!

the log ascends up the hill and goes over

Eiji: THAT WAS IT?! SO SISSY!! XP

Fuji: It was fine Eiji…

Oishi: Yeah, it was pretty good, I liked it!

Eiji: . . Wussy…

Oishi: o HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!


	4. Tezuka's Titan Terror

Note: Alright this part right here is where Tezuka is pretty much mostly out of character, so no bashing please

they get off log ride and met Tezuka, Akutsu, Dan, and Tachibana at the exit

Eiji: We're gonna ride the Titan! We're gonna ride the Titan! WOOOOHOOO!!! : D

Oishi: Oo I'm not!

Arei: That's ok

Tezuka: What's the Titan?

Arei points again at the extremely extremely tall rollercoaster

Tezuka: …….. Oo;;;!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tachibana: Wow…

Akutsu: Intense…

Dan: WHOA DESU!!!

Fuji: I'm not sure if I want to ride it myself really….

Arei: Alright who's ever comin, follow me, the rest of you go wait at the exit

Eiji is the first to bound to her side, with Akutsu and Tachibana coming in second, Fuji, Dan, Oishi and Tezuka are left standing away

Arei: -- Oh no you're ridin mister grabs Tezuka by the shirt collar and drags him over to the line

Tezuka: ;; Ar-chan…

Arei: Don't Ar-chan me! For being a poopiehead you're gonna ride this…

Tezuka: ………….. ;; Help

Arei: Lets hurry guys, there's actually not much of a line, and that is VERY rare on this ride, c'mon!

They wait for about 10 minutes and then arrive at the loading dock, Tachibana and Akutsu sit near the middle and end, while Eiji goes up to the very front

Arei: C'mon poopie-pants… drags Tezuka to the seat behind Eiji and sets next to him

Eiji:

Arei: Ready, Kuni-chan?

Tezuka: No… I haven't written my will out yet…

Arei: ……--XX

Tachibana: Arei-san?

Arei: Yeah?

Tachibana: About how fast does this get?

Arei: Pretty fast, if I recall correctly, at the first drop it goes about 90 mph.

Tezuka: OO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;;

the train begins to move to ascend the first hill

Arei: shuts her eyes and grips the bars

Tezuka: What happened to Miss Brave?

Arei: I hate the part when they go up the first hill, especially on these roller coasters, the higher the worse, it scares me horribly, but the rest of the ride is worth it.

Tezuka: Don't be scared Ar-chan

Arei: And this is coming from Mr. Weenie…

Tezuka: --X

Arei: puts her hand on top of Tezuka's

Tezuka: Mrs. Weenie…

Arei: Since when was I married to you?

Tezuka: Excuse me, MISS Weenie…

Arei: XP Shut up

Tezuka: --

at the hill peak

Eiji: THIS IS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Arei: w00t!

Tezuka: oo

train descends downhill

Eiji: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Arei: Wooohooo!

Tezuka: OO

ride continues, ends, at the exit

Eiji: OMG!!!!!!!! THAT WAS SO AWSOME!!!!!!!!! D D D

Arei: Yeeeeep!

Tezuka: holds on to railings My legs…

Arei: Stop being a weenie!

Eiji: laughs Hahahaha! Buchou is a weenie! Buchou is a weenie!!

Tezuka: 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 LAPS AROUND THE ENTIRE PARK NOW!!!!!!!!

Eiji: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOES!!!!!!! o runs away

Akutsu: joins them Now THAT was my kinda ride!

Tachibana: Pretty nice, a little intense but, nice…

Arei: -- Tachibana-san! You don't call roller coasters 'nice', it's too pansy

Tachibana: Oh I see…


	5. Lunch for 4

Note: When the text is like this, it means they're speaking in English, otherwise everything else spoken without markings will be Japanese 

Oishi, Fuji, and Dan meet up with them and the begin walking to the next ride

Fuji: Next is…

Eiji: That! That! points to a wooden rollercoaster entitled the Texas giant

Arei: Meh, yall go alone if ya wanna ride.

Dan: Why desu?

Arei: I hate it; it gives me a splitting headache.

Eiji: Suit yourselves then! I'm gone!

Everyone watches as Eiji gets in line

Fuji: Looks like we have a wait, let's get us some lunch then.

Tachibana: Well I better go find Ann, see if she hasn't picked a fight yet… I'll see you all around…

Akutsu: I'm gonna go too, see ya. turns to leave

Dan: Waaaaait! Akutsu-senpai desu!!!!!

Arei: Bye guys!

Fuji: There's a nice little restaurant over there, lets get a small lunch while we wait for Eiji

Oishi: Yeah! I'm starved.

enter the restaurant

Guy: Alright yall four, what it be? 

Fuji: I would like a small salad please, and a bottled water 

Arei: Fuji! I didn't know your English was that good!

Fuji: I've dabbled in it a bit 

Arei: I see 

Guy: What about you miss? 

Arei: I want a foot long chili-cheese dog and a large DP please! 

Guy: turns to Tezuka And you? 

Arei: Kuni-chan, whadda ya want?

Tezuka: Salad and water.

Arei: Get him a cheeseburger, large order of fries, and an extra large Coke Oishi-kun? You?

Oishi: Hamburger, Fries, and coke, small please.

Arei: Hamburger, Fries, and a small coke. 

Guy: That be it? 

Arei: Yes sir. 

Guy: $15.67 miss 

Fuji: Whoa that is expensive 

Arei: Hell yeah, but whatever hands guy money

Guy: Your change, miss, Thanks! Here's a number, your order shall be ready in a sec! 

sit at small table

Fuji: Arei? 

Arei: Yeah? What's up? 

Fuji: Are you enjoying yourself? 

Arei: Yeah! But I wish… 

Fuji: Hm? 

Arei: That he would lighten up and enjoy himself too… 

Fuji: laughs Like that would ever happen… 

Arei: It could…. sighs and looks at the stern Tezuka talking to Oishi over near the condiments area then looks back down and the table and pounds her fist down in disgust Stupid Kuni-chan… 

Fuji: U

Arei: sighs again

Fuji: You care about Tezuka Buchou a lot, don't you? 

Arei: oo What makes you say that?! 

Fuji: laughs Can't mistake it Arei- 

Guy: Order 17, up! 

Arei: Ah, I'll go get the food calls over to Tezuka and Oishi Guys! Food!

R&R?


End file.
